Cullen Manor
by Green-eyed-sweetie
Summary: Newlyweds Edward and Bella return to Cullen Manor to start their new lives. Bella struggles with her new role as lady of the house and is constantly reminded of Edward's deceased ex wife at every turn. Her presence is felt all over the house. E/B


A/N: This has an old fashioned tone to it and is based off the book I'm reading now. It's an amazing book!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Don't worry my dear, they're going to love you." My husband said assuredly, squeezing my hand lightly.

His confidence did nothing to sooth my jumbled nerves. I was uneasy about arriving so suddenly at Cullen manor. How I wished we could of spent another month surrounded by the beauty of France. I looked outside the window of the car. The dirt road was getting narrower with each mile we drove, it was a subtle change, but visible if you paid attention. The rain had picked up considerably and pelted down from the skies with a rampant furry

"Poor thing, are you cold? We'll be driving up to the gate in less than a minute."

"I'm a little bit chilly, but it's nothing I can't handle." I answered, tugging the flimsy sweater closer to my body.

"I knew we should have stopped in London to get you a more appropriate attire for the climate up here." Edward sighed deeply. "All well, can't change it now. I'll send for a catalogue to be sent to you. Pick out whatever you want, money is no object." he waved dismissively.

"That's not necessary I'm sure I'll find something. Thank you though." I replied slightly uncomfortable.

"Nonsense. Do you plan on freezing to death?" He asked with a hint of amusement. "I can see it now, you'll be so frozen people will mistaken you for a snowman. Then we'll have to put you out on the front lawn with a hat and scarf!" He guffawed loudly.

His laugh slightly startled me, but was infectious. We both settled back down and were surrounded by a comfortable silence once again. His fingertips traced soft patterns on my hand, while I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

My mind drifted off from me and began to think back to our wedding. Although it was not Edward's fist marriage, but his second, it was my first. It had been a hurried affair, we'd known each other not three weeks, but ran off together and married. No bridesmaids or grooms men. Not two hundred guests waiting in a stained glass church. No flowers or even a band to serenade us on our first dance as husband and wife. It was all irrelevant to us, no need to fuss over those minor details. All I cared for was tying myself to Edward for the rest of our lives. He agreed with me. A priest was called to marry and bless us that sunny afternoon. There were only five people there: myself, Edward, the priest, a man to witness our union, and the officiate with our marriage certificate. I was whisked off to France after that. The sights were lovely and the food was beyond delicious. We honeymooned there for a little over a month, but like all good things it came to an end and reality set in.

"Look there. We're pulling up to the gate now." He whispered into my hair excitedly.

I opened my eyes and took in the sight before me. There was an ebony gate that stood proud and looming in front of the car. The bars looked like they stretched for miles towards the sky. Right in the middle was a very prominent letter C, etched in very delicate lettering. Carefully woven ivy composed of metal, lopped around the C and gave off an air of importance.

A man opened the gate slightly and walked over to the drivers side of the car. He was dressed in what seemed to be a butler's suit and held a simple black umbrella. He tapped on the window and Edward rolled it down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Mr. Cullen. The rain and gloom made it hard to recognize the car. I'll have them open the gate fully at once." He made a motion with his hand and the gate seemed to almost rush open immediately. He turned his face down to the window once again and smiled apologetically.

"No harm done my good man." Edward replied.

"Ah! This must be the bride! It's a delight to meet you madam." He stepped away and bowed slightly.

"Oh yes! How rude of me. I can't just expect you to know everyone already now can I?" Edward smiled. "Bella, this is Alistair. Alistair this is my beautiful wife Isabella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I replied with a timid smile. "Also please don't call me Isabella. I prefer Bella."

Alistair's answering smile was immense. He turned to Edward once again.

"Madam is a real gem sir. I am very happy for you both." He smiled.

"Thanks old chap." Edward called rolling up the window.

A nervous knock sounded on the window once again. Edward sighed, annoyed this time.

"Yes Alistair? I'd like to get Mrs. Cullen home before she catches her death in this weather."

"I'm sorry sir. But I just wanted to warn you that Ms. Kate has gathered all the household staff into the foyer to greet your arrival with Mrs. Cullen." Alistair said apologetically.

"I told that women to not do anything of that sort. That we would greet everyone in our own time once we were fully rested." Edward said angrily.

I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright. I guess we can just be done with it now instead of later." I smiled kissing his temple. His tense posture and angry frown lines relaxed almost immediately and he gave out a short huff of air.

"Are sure darling? It's completely up to you. If you don't want to meet the staff today just say so, and I'll give the order for them to disperse." my husband said, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded my agreement.

"Alright then. Lets get this done with." He said putting the car in drive.

We drove down the long driveway towards the estate. Trees surrounded us the closer we got to the house. Eventually the tree's branches morphed into one above our heads and created a covering from the rain. Shrubs and every type of flower imaginable covered the strip of land beneath the trees. It was a beautiful orchestra of colors and looked similar to a painting. The foliage thinned out and there I saw it not twenty feet ahead of me. The manor. The dirt road leveled out to a cobblestone one and looped in a big circle. Apparently there is only one way to drive in and out.

The three story house was made of brick, but was a brown red color from wear over the years. A large bay window took up much of the bottom left side of the house. Chimneys sprouted from various locations on the roof, which looked to be made out of a dark brown paneling. Dark wood detailing covered various places of the front of the house. Plumeria of countless colors adorned the homes edges. The porch had rounded steps extending from it and there was a large brown door that opened as soon as my eyes landed upon it.

"Here we go, are you sure your up to this my love?" Edward asked me taking my hands in his, placing a kiss on each.

"I hope so. I'm nervous." I admitted, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth.

"You shouldn't be. Everything will be fine I promise and for the love of God would you please stop doing that. Your driving me mad." Edward whispered nuzzling his face against mine. I immediately released the bitten lip as Edward leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was light as a feather, but gave me a little more self assurance then I previously held.

We stepped out of the car with an umbrella handy. The rain had stopped and was merely a mist now, but the gray gloom was still left behind.

Edward offered his elbow to me and we linked arms. We walked up to the front door and the butterflies in my stomach made it hard to get my breathing in check.

"Are you alright Bella? You look like your going to pass out on the steps." Edward asked concerned.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I'm so nervous." I chuckled, but it sounded more like a wheeze.

That was a lie of course. I knew why I was nervous. Edward's first wife, Tanya, was the apple of society's eye. The person every woman wanted to be and idolize. Cullen Manor was famous for their balls and parties that she hosted. I felt that I didn't measure up to the standard she set and was inadequate somehow. She was well bred with wealth and riches something I didn't have growing up. I came from a modest home with a steady income, but all that changed when I lost my parents. I had to find a job and live off the savings left behind. Edward on the other hand had the same upbringing as Tanya. They both belonged together in everyone's eyes. Tanya passed away five years into their marriage and that's all Edward ever told me about his Ex. I didn't pry though. I was patient and was sure he'd tell me in his own time.

"Like I've been saying there's no need to worry yourself. You'll get ulcers from doing that. Just breathe, they'll all love you just like I do. Besides you're the lady of the house now, their opinions don't matter."

We reached the front door and stepped inside the house. The temperature difference was almost shocking. It was warm, inviting even with aromas of cinnamon and sugar floating through the air. We shrugged out of our coats and looked towards the large group of people standing in front of us.

Some of their faces held a smile, while some were impassive. I instinctively gripped Edward's arm slightly tighter.

A bony figure stepped through the crowd and walked towards us. Her face was stiff and tight lipped. The sallow skin she had stretched tightly over her checks and her blonde hair was tied into a tight bun on top of her head. Her facial expression was one of indifference as she made a move to speak.

"Hello. My name is Katrina Denali and I'm the head of the staff."

A/N: So new story! I know some of you are wondering where my other stories are and I will probably put them up again. They are being edited and completed. Let me know if you like this one. I understand it's a short first chapter but they will get longer, I promise. It was done on purpose.

~Green-eyed-sweetie


End file.
